


Shameless

by orphan_account



Series: You Are Polly, And... [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Biblical References, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Insecurity, Jealousy, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Mild Language, POV Second Person, Romans 1:27, gay nerds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2015-09-02
Packaged: 2018-04-18 10:32:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4702787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You can't help but think that with your head bowed and eyes tightly shut, your murmured "Thank you" is something like a prayer.<br/>You raise your head slightly, just enough to look up at Evan's face. He smiles and wipes your tears away with his sleeve.<br/>"If it's for you, Matty, I will be shameless."<br/>--<br/>Sometimes your boyfriend reads you the Bible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shameless

You are Matthias Lukason, and your boyfriend is a Christian. You were not raised in any faith, you just knew there was God, and that was that. No details were ever provided, and you weren't about to search for them.

Evan, on the other hand, keeps a Bible in his backpack. He's open about his faith, oftentimes wearing a cross around his neck. Sometimes you're jealous of Jesus' ability to be with your boyfriend all the time. Then you feel stupid for being envious of a supernatural being (of questionable existence), but Evan's _your_ boyfriend, dammit, and should be yours first! It's at times like those that Evan ruffles your hair and kisses you soundly and assures you're second only to the messiah himself. It does little to soothe the anger burning in your heart towards your boyfriend's god of choice, and then you feel stupid all over again.

Sometimes Evan reads the Bible out loud in your shared dorm. Usually he reads proverbs and poems and other pretty things you don't appreciate, but today is different, you can tell by the look in his eyes. He sits next to you and opens his Bible.

"Romans 1:27."

Evan's voice takes on the sing-song tone it always does when he reads Scriptures. But unlike always, his expression is nearly unreadable. His mouth is turned down into pout, but his eyes are fiery and determined and something like lustful.

"'And the men likewise gave up natural relations with women and were consumed with passion for one another. Men committing _shameless_ acts with men and receiving in themselves the due penalty for their error.'"

He draws out the word shameless in a low voice and you almost stop breathing. Your face erupts in a shade of crimson to rival your hair.

"What's that supposed to mean?!" you ask indignantly. "Don't read me a passage like that, especially because of..."

Your voice breaks. Dammit, you were trying to be angry, not upset, but your pitiful puppy eyes break through anyway. You sniffle.

"Be-because of us," you finish quietly, anger evaporated. "You should know better."

Evan draws you to him and kisses you lightly. You freeze up, shocked.

"That's exactly why I read it," Evan says, the two of you still nose to nose. "You are mine, first and forever, and if God isn't okay with that, we'll receive the due penalty hand in hand. Silly Matty, you've been so jealous for no reason."

You try to hold it together, you really do, but you can't keep your tears back. Before you know it, you're crying into his shoulder and he's whispering muffled _'I love you'_  s into your hair with so much emotion that you cry harder.

You can't help but think that with your head bowed and eyes tightly shut, your murmured _'Thank you'_ is something like a prayer.

You raise your head slightly, just enough to look up at Evan's face. He smiles and wipes your tears away with his sleeve.

"If it's for you, Matty, I will be shameless."

He kisses you again, lips fitting almost perfectly with yours. The two of you are a beautiful almost-perfect, too. You used to think it was a shame both of you were boys, but perhaps that's not so imperfect after all.

After all, he'll risk the wrath of his god to be with you, and if that's not a beautiful, shameless love, you don't know what is.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Sorry if I offended anyone in any way.


End file.
